


Exchange

by dirtymarvel



Series: Extreme Underage Starker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Molestation, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymarvel/pseuds/dirtymarvel
Summary: Peter is ten when he meets May's new boyfriend, Tony. He dislikes him at first, but after he receives a few gifts from the man, he finds him much easier to tolerate. Eventually, Tony expects a few gifts in return for his generosity.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Extreme Underage Starker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790266
Comments: 28
Kudos: 248





	Exchange

Peter wasn’t sure what to think when he walked into the apartment and saw a strange man sitting next to May on the couch. His first thought was that it was Uncle Ben, but he remembered instantly how impossible that was. The thought stung, but the pain disappeared quickly, only to be replaced by curiosity.

May called him over and explained that she wanted to introduce him to someone special.

“Peter, this is Tony. We’ve been dating for a few months now, and I thought it was time you two met.”

Peter’s lip stared quivering before he could even answer. It had only been a year since Ben had passed away, and she was already bringing a new man into their home? How long before she brought in a new boy to be her nephew instead?

The first tears spilled, and May went to reach for him, but Tony beat her to it.

“Hey, it’s okay, little guy,” Tony soothed. “I’m Tony.”

“May already said that,” Peter snapped.

“Right,” Tony agreed. “She did.”

Peter jutted his chin out even though his face was trembling with the effort of not crying.

“It’s okay if you want to cry, Pete. I know it’s hard.”

“How could you know?”

“I was a little boy once too.”

Peter frowned. He found that hard to believe. Tony had a beard and crinkles around his eyes like May. If he was going out with May that meant he was at least her age, and he didn’t know how old that was, but he knew it was pretty old. Definitely a lot older than him.

“You’re ten, right?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded.

“How about this,” Tony began. “Ten presents for ten years.”

“Tony you don’t have to do that,” May said.

“No, I want to. If it’ll help him come around, then it’s worth it.”

“That’s a bribe,” May said, but she smiled.

Peter found himself wanting to know more about the ten gifts Tony was promising. Money was always tight around their house, and he got all of his toys and clothes second hand. Tony seemed fancy in his suit, and he had a pretty watch on. Maybe he had money for nice stuff.

“Okay,” Peter decided. “Ten presents.”

May giggled. “Tony, I’m so sorry.”

Peter frowned at her. Why was she laughing? It seemed fair to him. If Tony was going to be hanging around all the time, then he should get something for putting up with him. Then when he turned eleven, if Tony was still around he could get eleven more gifts. After all, Tony had said if the gifts would help him come around, then it would be worth it. Peter figured that maybe he would just need a lot of help…

Tony held his hand out for a shake, and Peter gripped it firmly. His tears were all dry now. “Can I have my first one tomorrow?”

“How’s tonight?” Tony suggested. “I’ll take you and your aunt out to eat, and then we’ll go to whatever store you want.”

Peter grinned. “Awesome!”

Peter had all of his presents within a couple weeks, and he found himself easily placated where Tony was concerned. Tony had hooked him up with the newest game console and the best games—even better was that Tony only considered that one gift. Peter got an entirely new wardrobe, and even though he had dozens of new clothes, that was all only one gift too. He tried not to be bitter that May got new presents while he got his too. It wasn’t as satisfying not to be special.

Peter reconsidered when Ned came over and told him how lucky he was. Besides that, he received the most expensive LEGO sets, new action figures, a new bunkbed so he and Ned could have sleepovers, and a gaming chair, and a new gaming laptop. Tony even bought him giftcards and memberships for every streaming site in existence. Peter had thought he might need a lot of help getting used to Tony, but he was completely in love.

When he told Tony and May as much over dinner one evening, they laughed as if it was the most endearing thing they’d ever heard. Peter wasn’t joking, though. If May did something wrong and Tony left them, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. It wasn’t just the gifts either, but how nice Tony was. So understanding and funny, and he always let him pick the restaurant, and even the movies they watched. Peter felt proud when Tony complimented his choices. He didn’t watch lame cartoons like the rest of the kids in his class. He watched grownup action movies like Star Wars.

Sometimes, Tony would take him out without May, and those were his favourite times. They’d go to the movies, or to the museum because he was smart and could appreciate art like a grownup. Tony would always buy him ice-cream, and if he saw something he liked in a shop window, he got to go home with it.

Tony and May lasted the rest of the year, and Peter was thrilled that the man was still in his life. Before he knew it, it was his eleventh birthday, and he didn’t even have to ask for anything because Tony bought it all for him. A birthday party for his whole class with catering from every fast food restaurant, and a huge custom birthday cake, and a Death Star pinata, and everything Peter could even dream of. Even Flash had a good time, and Peter fell even more in love with Tony. He almost felt like he could start calling him Uncle Tony since he felt so much like family, but even that seemed too distant. Tony felt like his best friend and a father all wrapped in one. Anything he asked for, and everything he didn’t was provided to him with no argument.

The only person who seemed to question it was May. After a while, she started claiming that the gifts were a little too much, and it wasn’t so charming anymore. Peter didn’t understand how she could say something like that. They were happy, and Tony was happy to buy them stuff. What was the big deal? If she was mad that Tony was bribing him, all she had to do was talk to him. Peter would’ve told her without question that he loved Tony despite the gifts. Of course, he wasn’t a liar, and he adored the presents and wanted them, but he also adored Tony himself. Nobody’s family spent as much time with him as Tony did. Peter saw Tony more than he saw May. He was angry, thinking that May wanted to separate them. It wasn’t fair.

Peter told Tony one day when he was over after school. He hoped that if Tony knew how he felt it would change things, and maybe the man would know what to do to make sure they could all stay together.

“I don’t think May likes all the presents.”

“Why not, Pete?”

“She says things sometimes. I don’t know.”

“Things like what?”

“I don’t know, Tony. I just don’t want you to go,” Peter admitted.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’ll take care of it. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Peter sighed, reassured. “Do you promise?”

“I promise. Even if I have to stop buying you so many things, I’ll stick around.”

Peter nodded. “Good.”

“And I can always buy you things in secret,” Tony whispered. “If May doesn’t like it, she doesn’t have to know.”

Peter giggled. “Okay, Tony. I’ll keep a secret.”

“You’re such a good boy,” Tony complimented. “I don’t deserve you.”

Peter beamed at Tony’s words.

“I’m so glad you told me what’s going on, Peter. Can I give you a kiss on the cheek to say thank you?”

“O-oh.” Peter blushed. “Um, sure.”

“Thank you.”

Tony pressed his warm lips to his cheek, and Peter shivered when he pulled away. He could feel the air hitting he wetness Tony had left behind. It tingled.

Peter felt proud of himself for thinking to tell Tony about what May had said about the presents because everything was fine after that. Peter ended up telling her that not getting anymore gifts didn’t bother him, and he loved Tony like family. He told her he understood. May was happy with him, and he felt a little bit guilty about lying to her since Tony was secretly still buying him things all the time, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Tony was happy that he could still be generous, May was happy because she got her way, and Peter was happy that Tony was still in his life.

After a while, the gifts started getting harder to hide, so Tony started taking them home with him. Peter told Tony that it was getting harder to hide the endless supply of new technology, comics, games, and toys since his room was pretty small, so Tony switched to money, and then when his box became too small for that, Tony started a bank account for him.

“You know, Peter. I was thinking about all the stuff I got you,” Tony said.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think you’ve ever gotten me anything. It makes me kind of sad.”

“Oh.” Peter was beyond ashamed. He hadn’t ever known that Tony wanted anything. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I just didn’t—I didn’t know what I could get you.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Tony admitted. “You’re right. It’s silly.”

“No,” Peter argued. “What do you want? I have money now, so I can buy something for you, or I can do more chores. I could make you something to eat. Tell me, Tony.”

“Anything you could buy me, I could buy myself,” Tony mused.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“I know.”

“What?”

“You could let me kiss you again.”

Peter grinned. “On the cheek. Like last time?”

“I don’t know, you’re twelve now,” Tony said. “Kissing on the cheek is for little kids.”

Peter completely agreed. “Um, okay. So like, on the mouth? Like you and May do.”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. “You’re so sweet. I really like kissing you, and that’s not something I can buy in the store.”

Peter felt tingly again. He’d loved being kissed by Tony the last time. He thought about it constantly. On the mouth, though? He could feel that between his legs.

“Okay, you can kiss me. I like it too.”

Tony looked so happy that Peter didn’t think he could’ve said no even if he wanted to.

Tony was gentle and pressed their lips together, and Peter squeaked when he felt Tony’s tongue pushing into his mouth. It felt weird, but Peter let it happen. He felt Tony’s tongue nudge at his own, and he wondered if that meant he should move it. He tried, but his tongue was a lot smaller than Tony’s, and he wasn’t as strong.

After a few seconds, Tony let go of his face, and Peter had never seen him smile bigger. “Pete, you’re so perfect for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Tony.” Peter blushed. He stuck his tongue out and felt it a few times. “That felt tickly.”

“Me too,” Tony agreed. “I wish we could do that all the time.”

“Why can’t we?” Peter pouted.

“Because,” Tony sighed. “I’m not allowed.”

“Because of May? Because you’re her boyfriend,” Peter realized.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, sweetheart. If we did keep doing it, it would have to be another secret, and I already feel bad that you can’t tell her about the gifts.”

Peter frowned. “She just doesn’t understand.”

“I know. It’s not fair.”

“I don’t mind keeping the secret, Tony,” Peter decided. “I don’t want her to get mad at you or me, but…is it wrong that I like you?”

“It’s not wrong at all, baby. I love May, but I love you more.”

“I love you, too,” Peter said. “I love you more than she loves you.”

Tony smiled. “I’ll never leave you, Pete.”

“I’ll never leave you either.”

Peter could barely contain himself around Tony anymore. Every time he saw the man, his brain felt fuzzy and he could remember the exact way Tony’s mouth tasted. He wanted to kiss him again. All the time. He didn’t like keeping it a secret, but he knew he had to. Besides, he was 12—almost a teenager—and he had to be responsible. That meant doing what was right for their family and keeping everybody happy.

Peter’s stomach flipped when Tony came into his bedroom to tell him goodnight. It had been a few weeks since the last time they’d kissed, and Peter really missed it.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Tony whispered. He reached down and smoothed Peter’s hair back.

“Hi.” Peter blushed and squeezed his legs together. He wasn’t sure why Tony made him feel that way. From what little he knew about sex, he thought it was supposed to be between a man and a woman, but maybe it wasn’t. All he knew for sure was that he liked the way Tony made him feel.

“I know it’s been a while since we had our little talk.”

Peter nodded, eyes wide.

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for making you feel guilty for not getting me a gift,” Tony admitted quietly. “That was a mean thing to do.”

“No,” Peter denied. “No, fair’s fair.”

“So you’re still okay with what happened?”

“Of course, Tony. I’m keeping the secret just like you asked. Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all, Pete. I was kind of hoping you might let me kiss you again, but only if you want to.”

“I do. I really, really do.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Peter’s heart swelled. He puckered his lips a little bit, expecting another kiss.

“Actually, I wanted to try something new,” Tony explained. “May’s in the shower, so we got some time.”

“O-okay, what is it?”

Peter licked his lips when Tony slipped his hand under the covers and felt over his pajamas. He whined when Tony felt his dick through the soft material.

“Oh, baby. You’re hard.”

Peter blushed again. “Sorry.”

Tony pulled the covers back, and then he pulled Peter’s pants down.

Peter looked down at himself. His little cock was standing straight up, and he arched off the bed so that Tony would touch him. “Please, Tony. Are you going to kiss me there?”

Tony nodded.

Peter held his breath while Tony leaned over him and took his dick into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Peter keened. “Ohh!”

Tony licked around his tip a few times, and it didn’t take much more than that before Peter came with a whimper.

Tony swallowed and pulled his pajamas back.

“Tony,” Peter sighed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight.”

“Oh, but what about you, Tony. Was that all you wanted?”

“You can get me next time, Pete. I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “Next time.”

Next time happened a month later after Peter went to bed hard and impatient every night. May was on the night shift, and Tony came into his room as soon as she’d left.

“Tony.”

“Hey, baby, sorry it’s been so long.”

“That’s okay. I’m ready.”

“I’ve been wanting this so bad. Wanting you,” Tony said.

“Me too.”

“I love you. You know that.”

Peter nodded. “I know.”

“Good.”

Tony undid his belt then, and Peter felt the now familiar tingly feeling between his legs. He watched while Tony pulled his cock out overtop his boxers. He was already hard, and Peter felt nervous.

“Tony, I don’t know. You want me to put that in my mouth? It’s so big.”

“You don’t have to,” Tony disagreed. “Would you please try, though? For me?”

“I will,” Peter said more confidently. “I’ll try.”

“Good boy.”

Peter sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to accommodate Tony’s dick, but it wasn’t enough. He had to stretch his mouth even wider to fit the man in.

Tony moaned when his head rested on Peter’s small tongue. “Oh God, Pete. Your mouth is perfect.”

Peter didn’t know what to do next, so he grabbed the base of Tony’s length and held it while he licked. He felt like he was eating a popsicle, but that was the best he could do.

“Perfect, baby. It’s perfect.”

Peter was encouraged and tried to copy what Tony had done to him. He hadn’t lasted long, but he remembered Tony licking circles around his tip. Maybe that would work.

It was hard to get his tongue to cooperate, and Tony was heavy and big in his tiny hand, but he tried. He circled Tony’s cock over and over again until his mouth tasted salty, and then he tried to take it all the way in his mouth again.

“Here, Pete, you already did so good, let me help you the rest of the way,” Tony suggested.

Peter pleaded with his eyes. He wasn’t sure how to make Tony come like he had.

“Open your mouth as wide as you can and stick out your tongue. Yeah, just like that.”

Tony gripped the base of his dick and pushed forward past Peter’s outstretched tongue, past his lips, and into the wet hole of his mouth.

“Fuckkk.” Tony threw his head back. “Now tighten your lips as much as you can and suck.”

Peter followed the instructions, and he knew he was doing it correctly because Tony tapped on his cheeks a few time to get him to open back up, and then he was shooting his load all over his face.

Peter flinched at the warm wetness on his skin, but it was only a reflex. Hearing Tony call out his name and seeing the man look at him so lovingly meant he’d done a good job.

Tony ran his dick along his bottom lip while more of his come leaked out. He made sure Peter had every drop on his face or in his mouth. After he was spent, he tucked himself back into his pants.

“I’m sorry.” Tony gave a lopsided grin. “I made a mess of you.”

“Was that okay? Did I do a good job?”

“That was the best job,” Tony corrected. “Come to the bathroom with me. I’ll show you what I did.”

Peter smiled and took Tony’s hand. He didn’t know what to say when he looked in the mirror and saw his face covered in Tony’s come. It was starting to feel cold and yucky, but Tony looked really happy, so he couldn’t be angry.

He felt cared for when Tony ran a bath for him and washed him from head to toe. The man even blow dried his hair, so it wouldn’t get wet on his pillow like he hated. Then he tucked him into bed all over again.

“Will you stay in my bed, Tony? Since May’s not here.”

“Sure, baby. I’ll stay with you.”

Peter wished he could have Tony all to himself all the time. Giving Tony gifts was his new favourite thing, and he wanted to give more.


End file.
